La Inglaterra del libro
by Arthur Oxenstierna
Summary: Han estado pasando cosas extrañas, por alguna razon Inglaterra no logra encontra a sus criaturas, todo empeora cuando descubre un libro extraño en su biblioteca...y mas cuando se entera de una gran sorpresa... Fail Summary TTwTT
1. Chapter 1

**Hola.**

**Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama**

**El Oc de Mexico y derivados es mio**

**Alfie Eldenstein: tsundere hablando, bitch please~**

**Arthur: vete bastarda**

**Alfie: e3é**

**Que empieze¬¬  
**

* * *

.

Inglaterra se despertó, miro de un lado al otro de su cama pero no vio nada.

-Tal vez los pueda sentir…- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse, no paso nada. Repentinamente se puso nervioso.

¿Que había pasado? Hace ya dos semanas que no sabia nada de sus criaturas; antes todo había estado igual: despertaba con el suave roce del cuerno de un unicornio, se vestía para luego desayunar el te que le solía preparar Yousei-san y, horas mas tarde era acompañado a la sala de juntas por una aglomeración de pequeños duendes que se despedían de el. Pero ahora se paseaba solo de aquí para allá en su búsqueda.

Se vistió con un pésimo ánimo y con la lentitud digna de una tortuga, no estaba de buen humor. Cuando salió pudo notar que ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde, había un hombre de las reales tropas inglesas esperándolo afuera en el pasillo.

-Señor Inglaterra- saludo el hombre mientras le acompañaba por el pasillo. Inglaterra solo se limito a asentir como saludo.

-Disculpe, pero le noto un poco preocupado ¿Hay algún problema?- volvió a hablar el hombre.

-Es lo mismo de ayer, todavía no los he encontrado- fue lo único que atino a decir la representación del país. El soldado lo miro sorprendido.

-¿De quienes habla señor Inglaterra?- pregunto confundido. Inglaterra alzo las cejas.

-Pues mis criaturas, ya sabes…- el soldado lo miro con mas extrañeza aun.

-¿Acaso existían? ¿Es en serio?- pregunto. Inglaterra lo miro enojado.

-¡Pues claro que existen! Siempre hablo con ellas, ¿No me has visto?-

Ante el grito enojado de Inglaterra, el soldado solo atino a tartamudear.

-B-bueno…yo c-creí que eran solo juegos…-

Inglaterra estaba rojo de exasperación… ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

-¡¿Me crees un crio estúpido que no sabe en que mundo vive?!-

-Señor...- empezo el soldado.

-Ya dejalo- dijo calmandose un poco -quien te mando?-

-La Reina desea verlo..-

(...)

Inglaterra abrio las puertas de la sala principal del castillo de Notinham y se arrodillo en el suelo al entrar.

-Me presento su Majestad-

-Levantate Arthur- le dijo la Reina con amabilidad.

-Y Digame su majestad...para que ha soliicitado mi precencia?-

La cara de la Reina mostro preocupacion -Tus hombres me han comunicado de una preocupacion tuya, pero cuando les pregunto cual es no responden, ¿me podrias explicar tu?-

-Pues el motivo de mi preocupacion Su Majestad, es la repentina desaparicion de mis criaturas- la frustracion salia de la boca del ingles precipitadamente -...no los he visto por un largo tiempo-

La Reina lo miro un minuto sin responder nada.

-Tus criaturas?-

Inglaterra la miro sorprendido, sabia que la Reina por sus resposabilidades y edad olvidaba algunas cosas, pero..¿Como iba a poder olvidar a sus criaturas? A los que estuvieron con el desde el principio.

-Mi Reina, ha olvidado usted como soliamos montar a unicornio cuendo era niña? las visitas a los duendes o jugarcon los elfos y hadas?- le pregunto tratando que recordara tan buenos momentos.

La Reina lo miro nostalgica y le dijo dulcemente -Esos tiempos donde dejabamos volar nuestra imaginacion deben terminar Arthur-

-Imaginacion- murmuro incredulo y triste Inglaterra.

-Claro que era hermoso, pero es hora de olvidar los juegos y concentrarnos en nuestros ciudadanos- le dijo firmemente la Monarca.

-Olvidar como?!- grito Inglaterra -Ellos son mi vida, existen y nunca me han dejado!-

La Reina miraba sorprendida a la nacion, el nunca le habia gritado en el largo tiempo que se habian conocido.

-Si es asi, ¿Donde estan ahora?- le dijo firmemente.

Eso a Inglaterra le peso, era cierto,¿Donde estaban? -No lo se...- fue lo unico que murmuro.

-Te pido por tu bien que olvides todo esto y te centres en el ahora- le dijo con mas dulzura.

-Pero...-

-Nada de magia, ni ver criaturas, centrate en tu papel de nacion...lo prometes Arthur Kirkland?-

Inglaterra la miro con tristeza, ya no tenia fuerzas para oponerse -Si su majestad..-

(...)

Inglaterra regreso a su hogar y se dirigio a su biblioteca secreta, añoraba estar entre sus miles libros de hechizos e historias de todo el mundo, todos recolectados en sus viajes de conquista y cuando era un estimado corsario (pirata sin rodeos) ; el amaba esa biblioteca, se podia sumergir en sus historias de enfrentamientos, recompensas con oro en su peso y mas.

-Sera dificil olvidar todo esto- suspiro mientras se sentaba en su sillon de satin, alzo la mano y giro un dedo, al instante todos los libros de la biblioteca cobraron vida y se reunieron a su alrededor -Por lo menos no se ha ido mi magia..Veamos..Cual sera el ultimo libro que leere?- decia mientras acercaba unos cuantos libros con movimientos de las manos -El pagano?..no ya lo lei tres veces...Robin Hodd? no lo acabo de volver a terminar...Antes de la mafia? mm..tal vez...- se interrumpio al ver un libro negro que no recordaba tener, lo acerco extrañado y lo sostuvo entre sus manos.

-"La Inglaterra del libro"?..¿Cuadno consegui esto maldita sea?- lo volteo, no habia autor, comentario, nada.. -Bueno, que demonios este sera-

Lo empezo a leer..al parecer era la historia de un campesino que deseaba ser rico, este vivia en una Inglaterra mitica; mientras leia se seguia preguntando cuando habia conseguido ese libro.

No noto cuando de las hojas de los libros empezo a salir llamas rojas, y cuando se dio cuenta la biblioteca ardia por todas partes.

-Pero que..?!-

Intento detener el fuego con su magia, pero esta se habia esfumado, todo se quemaba, todo lo que le quedaba estaba desapareciendo. Un temblor debajo de el lo tiro al suelo, sentia como si la casa se estuviera elevando por los aires y dando vualtas como loca, como aquellas estupidas montañas rusas a las que una vez habia sido obligado a subirse..

(...)

Se levanto del suelo cuando dejo de temblar la casa, pero casualmente ya no estaba en ella, se encontraba en un suelo muy polvoriento en una calle que no reconocia.

-_What the fuck.._?!- grito al mirar su ropa, que no era la de antes, ahora vestia su antiguo traje rojo de corsario (pirata)..."Pero que demonios esta pasando?!"

Volteo a los lados, habia cozas antiguas, no se veia el Big Ben por ninguna parte, no estab en Inglaterra. Mientras buscaba algo que le dijera donde estaba se encontro con Francia charlando amenamente con un chico que le recordaba bastante a Peru.

De repente un foquito se encendio en el. **FRANCIA**, de seguro aquel bastardo estaba detras de todo esto..ese maldito...

-Hey _wine bastard_! que demosnios me hiciste?!- dijo dirijiendose al frances con paso decidido, al mismo tiempo que el peruano se iba caminando.

-Que puedo hacer por usted _mon´seur_?- dijo Francia.

-Le pusiste algo a mi te y estoy viendo alucinaciones verdad?!-

-De que habla?- pregunto el frances.

-No te hagas el idiota! Dime que me hiciste y en donde diablos estoy, y aun mas importante que estoy haciendo con esta ropa?!- le grito agarrandolo de la camisa.

El frances lo miro perplejo -Usted esta en Inglaterra y con repecto a su treje no tengo ni idea, pero no cree que deberia cambiarlo?-

Inglaterra ya estaba harto -Deja de juzgar mi ropa Francia!-

El rubio lo miro sorprendido -Francia? Creo que ha pronunciado mal, yo me llamo Francis-

Inglaterra se sorprendio pero no se dejaria engañar tan faiclmente.

-Y dime "Francis" que haces en "Inglaterra"?- dijo con cierta ironia.

-Pues aqui vivo..¿Que mas voya a hacer que vivir?- respondio el aludido ofendido.

Inglaterra no entendia, entonces una idea le vino a la mente.

-Entonces aqui no hay Francia?- pregunto.

-Ya le he dicho que soy Francis, Fran-cis, no eso de Francia- Inglaterra lo miro atonito y giro sobre sus pies; en algunas de las chozas estaban otros paises, China estaba haciando juguetes y mas alla Finlandia hablaba con Suecia. Se le hizo un pregunta en la cabeza.

¿Ellos sabian que eran paises? o no existia ninguno mas que el?

-Como se llaman los dos de alla?- pregunto señalando a Peru y a Chile que discutian sobre algo.

-Ellos son Miguel y Manuel ¿Por que pregunta?- respondio Francis.

Inglaterra no presto atencion, habia entendido al fin, estaba dentro del libro o algo asi. Miro sus manos, el libro estaba ahi!

-Ya se como regresar!- lo abrio esperando que algo lo llevara a la Inglaterra que el conocia, pero no paso nada -Maldicion que pasa?-

-Deja de hacer tonterias con ese libro!- le reprocho Francis al sentirse ignorado.

Inglaterra lo volvio a tomar del cuello de la camisa, habia un cambio de planes.

-Bien si esto es Inglaterra, llevame con la Reina-

Francis que antes estaba enojado se rio -Aqui esta usted señorita "Reina"- le dijo burlon.

El ingles lo jalo mas fuerte -En serio _stupid frog_ necesito verla-

Francis se solto y le contesto mientras desarrugaba su ropa con las manos.

-Y yo te dije que aqui estas..tu eres el Rey-

.

* * *

**Bueno que les ha parecido?**

**Merzco reviews?**

**Hasta el siguiente cap!**

**Alfie: Adios a todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Quiero agradecer a los que me dieron Fav! Arigato gozaimasu~!**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

Inglaterra no pordia creerlo. Una cosa es que no haya Francia (algo que deseo por mucho tiempo), pero otra cosa es que el era el Rey...

-Dime..como puedo ser el Rey si estoy hablando contigo ahora?- pregunto Arthur desconfiado -No se supone que deberia estar en un palacio o algo asi?-

Francis lo medito un segundo.

-Pues la verdad no se que hace aqui- le contesto -aunque habia rumores de que habia desaparecido, de hecho estaban haciendo una buqueda para encontrarlo-

Arthur se quedo callado...¿Como iba a salir de ahi?...la unica forma era tal vez llegando a su biblioteca...

-Bien, entonces llevame al castillo- le dijo Inglaterra sin preamabulos -asi podre...-

-¡¿Que?! Pr que te tengo que llevar?! Si quiere ir al castillo busquese otro idiota al cual arrastrar!- le grito Francis.

Inglaterra solo bufo -Idiota, me vas a llevar por dos razones; una: por que yo quiero y dos: por que aqui soy tu Rey y tu sigues mis ordenes!-

-Oh mon´seur..se esta aprovechando su posicion~- le dijo Francis con un guiño.

-Callate!- le dijo el ingles -me vas a guiar?-

Francis se volvio a enojar.

-Bien señor "Yo soy el Rey y haras lo que yo diga" ¿Como piensas llegar al castillo sin medio de transporte?- al ver la cara de Arthur se dio cuenta que el aludido no habia pensado en eso.

-Bu-bueno hay que conseguir caballos no?- dijo Inglaterra.

Francis supiro -Supongo que les puedo pedir unos a Miguel-

(...)

Fueron hacia una choza, que atras tenia un enorme establo, tocaron la puerta y esperaron.

Lo primero que vieron al abrir la puerta fue una llama con lentes de sol, Inglaterra estaba a punto de desmayarse,en este mundo se iba a volver loco.

-En que puedo servirles?- les pregunto la llama.

Inglaterra no respondio, solo pensaba en la naturaleza de esa llama y por que demonios hablaba, pero sobre todo ¿Por que tenia lentes de sol?..Francis al ver que no respondia le dijo:

-Queremos comprar dos caballos-

La llama asintio (desde cuando las llamas asienten?) -Miguel no esta, pero les vendere un par por 500.000 chelines-

En ese momento los pensamientos de Inglaterra y Francis eran los mismos "Llama estupida"

Pero aun asi...-Esta bien las compraremos- dijo Arthur.

-Eres idiota?!- dijo Francis quitando todo el respeto a su "Rey" -de donde sacaras tanto dinero?!

-A que te refieres?- dijo Arthur -no tengo dinero-

-Entonces?!-

-Entonces tu lo pagaras-

-Quee?!- grito Francis -NO,NO,NO,NO y NO! no voy a pagar por dos caballos!-

-Viene con proviciones incluidas- dijo la llama, pero Francis no le hacia caso.

-Tranquilo! te lo pagare despues, acaso no soy el Rey?- se quejo Inglaterra.

-El Rey de los imbeciles eso eres!-

-Tu callate y paga!-

Francis saco con dolor una bolsa de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre el lomo de la llama.

-Pueden escoger los que quieran- les dijo la llama mientras los llevaba al establo.

Cuando los tomaron junto con las proviciones, se dirijieron al bosque y partieron.

(...)

Cuando llebavan treinta minutos de camino Inglaterra hablo:

-Cuento tardaremos en llegar?-

-Pues el camino de aqui al castillo no es tan largo- dijo Francis melancolico, extrañaba su lindo dinero -pero aqui hay gente peligrosa asi que...-

-Asi que..-

-Tardaremos cuatro o cinco dias-

Arthur se estaba muriendo, ya se imaginaba el trabajo que tendria cuando llegara a su mundo, seruna nacion no era tan facil! - Estare a trapado aqui mucho... ahhhh! quiero volver a casa!-

-Pues si tanto quiere estar ahi, por que salio en primer lugar?- se quejo Francis, pensaba que aquel Rey se estaba vovliendo loco.

-Yo no sali- dijo mientras sacaba el libro negro de su tunica -fue este estupido libro, asi que cuando regrese a mi mundo lo primero que hare sera quemarlo!-

Definitivamente estaba loco, pero aun asi Francis le seguia la corriente.

-Y ese otro mundo es diferente a este?-

-Oh claro que si, para empezar es mucho mas grande, incluso ay otros paise...-

-Paises?- dijo Francis con interes.

-Si paises, yu y yo por ejemplo, somos paises en el otro mundo-

-Ahhh..y por eso usted me llamo Francis- dijo Francis.

-Exacto-

-Ahhh~ debe ser un hermoso pais y muy importante~- dijo el otro con orgullo.

-Lo unico que te puedo asegurar- dijo Inglaterra -es que eres mas molesto que ningun otro-

-Oh mon´ami! es que mi hermosa persona lo opaca demasiado? honhonhonh~-

-Callate idiota! Tu...- pero no pudo terminar por que se percato que una persona venia hacia el a toda velocidad -Pero que?!-

Esa persona les lanzo su hacha a toda velocidad, tanto que tuvieron que brincardel sus caballos; cuando el atacante recupero su hacha fue directo hacia Francis...

Arthur solo vio eso mientras estaba tirado en el suelo, palpo desesperado su cinturon y ahi encontro una espada, la miro fijamente, era su unica opcion..

Cuando el hacha del atacante castaño iba a dar de lleno en la cabeza de Francis, la espada de Inglaterra se interpuso en su camino.

-Muevete idiota!- le dijo Inglaterra a Francis que se habia quedado anodado en el suelo, Inglaterra no duraria tanto tiempo -Muevete!-

Francis salio corriendo hacia los caballos, mientras veia como Arthur y aquel hombre se repartian golpes con espada y hacha en mano.

El hombre tomo en horizontal su hacha y con ella tiro al suelo a Arthur, ya estaba alzando su hacha cuando Inglaterra vio por primera vez su cara...

-España?-

Antonio solo gruño, no lo iba a distraer de matarlo.

-Espera! ahhh...- ¿Como demonios se llamaba? -tu eres Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!-

Antonio se detuvo y lo miro sorprendido -Como sabes mi nombre?-

-Yo soy Arthur y voy al castillo para...-

-Y eso en que me impide que te mate?- le interrumpio Antonio

-En que yo te puedo dar muchas cosas si me dejas vivir- le respondio Inglaterra.

Antonio lo miro sorprendido.

-Tu eres el Rey Inglaterra?- dijo alejandose.

-Si, asi que nos dejaras vivir?- le pregunto Inglaterra.

Antonio lo medito un minuto; no es que le gustara matar gente y luego robarles, pero lo tenia que hacer...desde que su familia murio no le quedaba nada y los nobles no le daban trabajo a personas como el, tal vez, si los dejaba ir le dieran una recompensa...

-Esta bien, pero quiero que me den trabajo en el castillo- le respondio.

-Trabajo?-

-Asi podre conseguir yo mismo mi dinero- fue lo que le dijo Antonio -Asi que yo los acompaño-

-Acompañarnos?- pregunto Francis.

-Si, hay muchos ladrones que intentaran matarlos como yo lo hice, asi que les puedo servir como proteccion-

Genial, a Inglaterra no le gustaba viajar con Francis y muchos menos con Antonio junto a el, pero era eso o morir.

-Esta bien, dejalo venir Rey Inglaterra~- dijo Francis, a pesar de que intento asesinarlo, Antonio le caia muy bien son saber por que.

-Ahhhh, si no hay opcion vendras. se quejo Inglaterra -Te iras en el caballo de Francis-

Este si que iba a ser un viaje muuuuy largo.

* * *

.

**Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo~**

**Merezco reviews?**


End file.
